futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Bernie Sanders campaign endorsements, 2020
This is a list of notable individuals and organizations who have voiced their endorsement of Bernie Sanders as the Democratic Party's candidate for the 2020 US Presidential Election. Those who indicated their support after Bernie Sanders presumptive nomination are denoted with an asterisk. Presidents and Vice Presidents Former * Al Gore, 45th Vice President (1993-2001) * Walter Mondale,* 42nd Vice President (1977-1981) * Barack Obama,* 44th President (2009-2017) * Joe Biden,* 47th Vice President (2009-2017) Federal Cabinet-level officials Former * Robert Reich, 22nd Secretary of Labor (1993-1997) * Steven Chu, 12th US Secretary of Energy (2009-13) * Sally Jewell, 51st US Secretary of the Interior (2013-2017) * Anthony Foxx, 17th US Secretary of Transportation (2013-2017) * Gina McCarthy, 13th Administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency (2013-17) * Joseph Stiglitz, 17th Chair of the Council of Economic Advisers (1995-97) * Ramsey Clark, 66th US Attorney General (1966-69) * Cecil D. Andrus, 42nd US Secretary of the Interior (1977-81) * Andrew Cuomo, 11th US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development (1997-2001) * Julian Castro,* 16th US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development (2014-2017) * Tom Vilsack,* 30th US Secretary of Agriculture (2009-2017) * Thomas Perez,* 26th US Secretary of Labor (2013-2017) * John Kerry,* 68th US Secretary of State (2013-2017) * Erskine Bowles,* 19th White House Chief of Staff (1997-98) * Carol Browner,* 8th Aministrator of the Environmental Protection Agency (1993-2001) * Alexis Herman,* 23rd US Secretary of Labor (1997-2001) * Eric Holder,* 86th US Attorney General (2009-15) * Gary Locke,* 36th US Secretary of Commerce (2009-11) * Karen Mills,* 23rd Administrator of the Small Business Administration (2009-13) * Bill Richardson,* 9th US Secretary of Energy (1998-2001) * Kathleen Sebelius,* 21st Secretary of Health and Human Services (2009-14) * Rodney E. Satler,* 13th US Secretary of Transportation (1997-2001) * Hilda Solis,* 25th US Secretary of Labor (2009-2013) * Laura Tyson,* 16th Chair of the Council of Economic Advisers (1993-95) * Jack Lew,* 76th Secretary of the Treasury (2013-17), 25th White House Chief of Staff (2012-13) * Denis McDonough,* White House Chief of Staff (2013-17) * Shaun Donovan,* Director of the Office of Management and Budget (2014-17), 15th Secretary of Housing and Urban Development (2009-14) * Ernest Moniz,* 13th US Secretary of Energy (2013-17) * Henry Cisneros,* 10th US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development (1993-97) State and territorial governors Current * Andrew Cuomo, 56th Governor of New York * Gavin Newsom, 40th Governor of California * Jay Inslee, 23rd Governor of Washington * David Ige, 8th Governor of Hawaii * Tom Perriello, 73nd Governor of Virginia * Matt Dunne, 83nd Governor of Vermont * Nina Turner, 70th Governor of Ohio * Javier Gonzales, 32nd Governor of New Mexico * Jared Polis,* 43rd Governor of Colorado * Kate Brown,* 38th Governor of Oregon * Gina Raimondo,* 75th Governor of Rhode Island * Tom Wolf,* 47th Governor of Pennsylvania * Phil Murphy,* 56th Governor of New Jersey * John Bel Edwards,* 56th Governor of Louisiana * John Carney,* 74th Governor of Delaware * Lolo Matalasi Moliga,* 57th Governor of American Samoa * Steve Bullock,* 24th Governor of Montana * Tim Walz,* 41th Governor of Minnesota * Dan Malloy,* 88th Governor of Connecticut * Jim Justice,* 36th Governor of West Virginia * Roy Cooper,* 75th Governor of North Carolina * John Morgan,* 46th Governor of Florida * Jason Carter,* 83rd Governor of Georgia * Chellie Pingree,* 75th Governor of Maine * Dan Kildee,* 49th Governor of Michigan * Ross Miller,* 30th Governor of Nevada Former * Anibal Acevedo Vila, 9th Governor of Puerto Rico (2005-2009) * John Kitzhaber, 35th & 37th Governor of Oregon (1995-2003; 2011-2015) * Jerry Brown, 34th & 39th Governor of California (1975-1983; 2011-2019) * Peter Shumlin, 81st Governor of Vermont (2011-2017) * Madeleine M. Kunin, 77th Governor of Vermont (1985-91) * Maggie Hassan,* 81st Governor of New Hampshire (2013-2017) * John Hickenlooper,* 42nd Governor of Colorado (2011-2019) * Ben Cayetano,* 5th Governor of Hawaii (1994-2002) * Howard Dean,* 79th Governor of Vermont (1991-2003) * Jim Doyle,* 44th Governor of Wisconsin (2003-11) * Jennifer Granholm,* 47th Governorr of Michigan (2003-11) * Christine Gregoire,* 22nd Governor of Washington (2005-13) * Jim Hodges,* 114th Governor of South Carolina (1999-2003) * Ted Kulongoski,* 36th Governor of Oregon (2003-11) * Ronnie Musgrove,* 61st Governor of Mississippi (2000-04) * Martin O'Malley,* 61st Governor of Maryland (2007-15) * Bill Ritter,* 41st Governor of Colorado (2007-11) * Barbara Roberts,* 34th Governor of Oregon (1991-95) * Terry McAuliffe, 72nd Governor of Virginia (2014-2018) US Senators Current * Jeff Merkley, Oregon * Sherrod Brown, Ohio * Mazie Hirono, Hawaii * Patrick Leahy, Vermont * Tammy Duckworth, Illinois * Jack Reed, Rhode Island * Al Franken, Minnesota * Chris Van Hollen, Maryland * Ben Cardin, Maryland * Richard Blumenthal, Connecticut * Tammy Baldwin,* Wisconsin * Kamala Harris,* California * Cory Booker,* New Jersey * Maria Cantwell,* Washington * Tom Carper,* Delaware * Bob Casey Jr.,* Pennsylvania * Chris Coons,* Delaware * Joe Donnelly,* Indiana * Dick Durbin,* Illinois * Dianne Feinstein,* California * Kirsten Gillibrand,* New York * Martin Heinrich,* New Mexico * Tim Kaine,* Virginia * Angus King,* Maine * Amy Klobuchar,* Minnesota * Ed Markey,* Massachusetts * Claire McCaskill,* Missouri * Bob Menendez,* New Jersey * Chris Murphy,* Connecticut * Patty Murray,* Washington * Bill Nelson,* Florida * Gary Peters,* Michigan * Catherine Cortez Masto,* Nevada * Brian Schatz,* Hawaii * Jeanne Shaheen,* New Hampshire * Maggie Hassan,* New Hampshire * Debbiie Stabenow,* Michigan * Jon Tester,* Montana * Tom Udall,* New Mexico * Mark Warner,* Virginia * Elizabeth Warren,* Massachusetts * Sheldon Whitehouse,* Rhode Island * Ron Wyden,* Oregon Former * Paul G. Kirk, Massachusetts (2009-2010) * Don Riegle, Michigan (1976-1995) * Daniel Akaka, Hawaii (1990-2013) * Russ Feingold, Wisconsin (1993-2011) * Harry Reid,* Nevada (1987-2017) * Barbara Mikulski,* Maryland (1987-2017) US Representatives Current * Tulsi Gabbard, Hawaii * Raúl Grijalva, Arizona * Marcy Kaptur, Ohio * Dan Lipinski, Illinois * Collin Peterson, Minnesota * Peter Welch, Vermont * Rick Nolan, Minnesota * Pramila Jayapal, Washington * Nanette Barragán, California * Jamie Raskin, Maryland * Tim Canova, Florida * Zephyr Teachout, New York * Morgan Carroll, Colorado * Misty Snow, Utah * Ruben Gallego, Arizona * Barbara Lee, California * Ro Khanna, California * Judy Chu, California * Mark Pocan, Wisconsin * Keith Ellison, Minnesota * Jan Schakowsky, Illinois * Matt Cartwright, Pennsylvania * Mark Takano, California * John Lewis, Georgia * Jim McGovern, Massachusetts * Joe Kennedy III, Massachusetts * John Conyers, Michigan * Peter DeFazio, Oregon Category:US Elections 2020